


In Remembrance

by EarthAngel816



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Historical References, Implied Relationships, Murder, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAngel816/pseuds/EarthAngel816
Summary: After the 9/11 attacks in New York, someone took it upon themselves to get revenge. More than a decade later, CIA Special Agent Erwin Smith is pulled from deep cover to find out who and to beat the FBI to the killer.





	1. A More Important Mission

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this piece came to me while I was daydreaming one afternoon. Not sure why I thought of the 9/11 attacks, specifically, but it honestly seemed proportionate to what the AoT characters have had to deal with throughout the manga. Hostile invaders destroying their home and murdering their loved ones. It's short and could use more detail, but perhaps I will write a longer one next time. Thanks for reading!

“All teams sound off when in place.”

“Team One, in place and ready boss!” 

“Team Two, in place.”

“Team Three in place, Ma’am!”

“Team Four, in place. No visual, as of yet.” 

“Alright, you all know what’s at stake here. Remember who we’re here for. He’s proven resourceful and extremely dangerous. You are NOT to approach the suspect alone, regardless of the situation, nor are any of you to engage him if he enters a crowd! We will wait until he leaves the area. Follow him, but keep your distance. Is that understood? I want absolutely no casualties tonight, people!”

“Aye, aye!”

“Understood.”

“You got it Ma’am!”

“Will do.”

***

FBI Special Agent Nanaba was confused. Not that this was a new feeling for her. She often found being a new member of the FBI’s Special Operations Team in the Criminal, Cyber, Response and Services Branch chaotic and bewildering. Yesterday she was filing decade’s old case files and today she was being called into FBI Director Nile Dok’s office. What the hell was this about? She wasn’t even an upper level agent; definitely not someone important enough to be meeting personally with the highest member of the Bureau.

Nanaba sifted through the last few weeks since she’d been transferred to this section, but couldn’t come up with any major incidents that would explain why she was being sent to see the Director himself. To make this day even worse, which was difficult enough, she had been made to show up an hour early, as the Director was notorious for ending appointments abruptly. So she had to sweat out that hour in the waiting room outside his office, with 20 minutes still to go; mind racing and trying to drum up every excuse in the book as to why she wasn’t guilty of whatever violation they had to throw at her.

‘Ugh, this is so frustrating!’ she thought, running her hand through her short, wavy blonde hair, head starting to pound with the promise of a nasty migraine. ‘Guess I won’t be going out tonight. Better text my sis now and let her know…’

Of course the Director’s secretary would choose the exact minute Nanaba was in the middle of texting her sister another lame excuse as to why she couldn’t spend time enjoying life, to show up.

The woman was oddly stoic, with platinum blonde hair, thick glasses, equally thick eyebrows (which reminded Nanaba of ugly, whitish slugs), and an air of disdain for what seemed like all of humanity. Nanaba could never remember the secretary’s last name (something Slavic), but her first, as odd as the woman herself, was Rico.

“The Director will see you now, Agent Nanaba. Please follow me,” more of an order than a request.

Following silently, Rico was not one for small talk, Nanaba chewed her bottom lip in anxious anticipation; eager to find out what this man could possibly want from her.

***

“ERRWWWIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!”

Too late, CIA Special Agent Erwin Smith, attempted to dodge the screaming, flailing mad woman running full speed from behind him, with limited success. Inevitably, they both went crashing to the floor.

“ARGH! Damn it all to hell, Hange, some warning would be nice!” Erwin growled deeply, picking himself and the disheveled woman from the floor where they’d landed in a tangled heap.

“Aw, crap, now I’m gonna have rug burn on my hands for a week,” Special Agent Hange Zoe complained, fussing with her loose-fitting pantsuit and messy, dark auburn mop of hair; thick, square-shaped glasses all askew.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you tackled me,” huffed Erwin. “Why are you ambushing me in the first place? Where is Mike? He’s never very far away, especially since Pixis insisted one of us watch you at all times while at work.”

“Hehe…well, I kinda ditched ‘im when I heard you were back from South Korea. So? How did the mission go? Did'ja get enough info to get a green light on China? We haven’t had a good deep cover op in such a long time!!!” Hange babbled on, excitedly. As veterans of the CIA and members of the Special Operations Team under the Directorate of Operations, Clandestine Service; Erwin Smith, its leader, Hange and Mike Zacharias had spent many days, weeks, even months under deep cover gathering Intel on potential enemy countries around the world. Their bond of friendship and camaraderie was absolute. They worked mostly in silence, knowing each other so well that often words were unnecessary during those operations.

“No, I was pulled from that assignment to meet with Director Pixis. Not sure what’s up the old geezer’s sleeve this time, but it sounded urgent. Something to do with the timing, from what I could understand from his rather cryptic message.” Erwin had been deep in his assignment in South Korea, attempting to dig up any connection China might have to North Korea’s nuclear weapons program. It was a critical mission, or so he’d thought at the time, but then CIA Director Dot Pixis had sent him a message telling him to return to New York City immediately. No more detail as to why, other than time being of the essence and that other agencies were involved.

“Huh, well at least you’re back in time for the Memorial Ceremony in a few days. It’s going to be depressing enough without thinking about good friends possibly being in danger. Petra and Oluo have been stressing each other out worrying about you, ya know,” Hange murmured. Though an easily excitable and often rash person, Hange Zoe also cared deeply about her comrades and was known for her fierce protection of them when she felt they were being threatened.

“Tell everyone I will come down to the office when I’m finished with the Director. If there’s time, I will treat them all to dinner, wherever they want is fine.” Erwin muttered. He was in a hurry now, as Hange had stalled him nearly 10 minutes already. He would be late if he didn’t get going immediately.

“Look, I need to go, but I shouldn’t be long. Have the team meet in the conference room, decide on dinner, and we can go as soon as I’m done. I’ll text you, ok?” Erwin affirmed with a half-smile brightening his cerulean blue eyes and strong countenance.

“Ugh…fine Erwin, but you better not back out again! We have been waiting for you to keep that dinner date for way longer than I care to admit.” Hange ruffled Smith’s soft, golden locks and stormed away down the wide hallway, a mad dash passersby did their best to avoid.


	2. A Common Target

“Come in Agent. Please…sit.” Nile Dok, pointed to a smaller oval conference table at the back of his expansive office. A tall, reedy man with dark hair and a bit of scruff on the end of his chin, Dok seemed rather pathetic and unnerving at the same time. His eyes betrayed his strong will, however, and most people didn’t disrespect him, at least not to his face.

Nanaba moved slowly, on edge from the long wait and the ever increasing headache throbbing at her temples. She took the seat farthest from the door, against the wall, but not at the head of the table, an old habit many with law enforcement backgrounds did automatically; keeping their back to a wall and a 180 degree viewpoint at all times. There was only one end chair and that belonged to the Director; he had made it perfectly clear he preferred it that way.

“Do you know why you’re here, Agent Nanaba?” Dok drew out slowly, suspiciously. The dark look on his face spoke little more than bad news.

“I’m afraid I do not, Sir. I honestly haven’t come up with any past indiscretions on my part and Special Agent Flagon did not enlighten me as to the purpose of this meeting.” Nanaba was well known for her direct personality, so she knew being completely honest with the Director was the best course of action.

“Good, he wasn’t meant to tell you a thing. Let me be brief then, Agent, as you have a great deal of work to do and very little time…”

***

“Ahh…Agent Smith, how was the trip back?”

Erwin strode confidently into Director Pixis’ office, removing his long, black trench coat and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, he approached Pixis, gifting the old man with a large bear hug of the sort given to family members one had not seen in a great deal of time. Appropriate, as Pixis had often felt like a father-figure to Erwin.

“It went as well as can be expected of commercial air travel these days, Director.” Erwin closely followed the man who had recruited him into serving the CIA. Erwin had swiftly told the Army to go to hell after a botched recon mission killed off most of his hand-picked Special Forces team and would never forgive the worthless bastards who planned the mission, especially when they attempted to pin the blame on him after it was over. It had been Pixis who had given him the ammunition to bury them all, along with several others he didn’t even know were involved, including some very nasty foreign terrorist mid-level leaders who’d had a hand in setting them up.

“Scotch?” Pixis asked, unnecessarily, pouring the warm, golden liquid into two glass tumblers and handing one to Erwin. They sat in two soft, leather armchairs placed near a set of wall-length windows overlooking the city.

The men pondered the light of the Big Apple for a short time, sipping and enjoying the taste of the booze and a rare bit of silence. Erwin finally broke the stillness, curiosity turning his thoughts back to his hurried return and immediate meeting with his Director.

“So, not to rush to the inevitable, but do tell what this is all about, Dot. Why am I here and what could possibly be so important as to keep you at work so late on a date night?” Erwin spoke around his glass, his voice deep, but mirthful; a half grin on his lips.

“Ha ha…yes, my wife is most displeased with me, but I promised to make it up to her.” Pixis sighed, took a long pull from his drink and gave a dark, piercing look at Agent Smith.

“Do you remember the chaos after the towers fell?” He started, gaze turning back to the windows. The lights from outside shone bright in his weary eyes, deep lines beneath and around them showing his age; that and the bald pate of his head and grey in his bushy mustache.

Erwin took some time answering, eyes darkening as he was brought back to that day: the horror, the panic, the death and destruction. His breath hitched, and he had to force back the memories of the city in ruins, both literally and metaphorically…spiritually. Every time that day made it back into his mind recollections of other instances, mostly from his military days, insisted on pushing through the wall he had built to protect his sanity. He couldn’t dwell on them now.

“What could possibly have happened to force you to bring that up? Did we get some information making you think it will occur again?” Erwin shuddered. He hadn’t realized how tense his whole body had become. He relaxed the tight grip on his glass and calmed his heart with slow breaths and shear willpower. Damn, Pixis knew how to get him riled up, as always.

“No, no…nothing like that. No, what I’m referring to are the murders that happened shortly after the incident. Several sleeper cells, still inactive, but tied to the terrorists who had initiated the crashes, were found shortly after; slaughtered in the most unpleasant of methods.”

Erwin considered for a moment and suddenly recalled hearing about the deaths Pixis was describing.

“Sure, I remember. There was a slurry of them a few months after, pretty gruesome if the papers were correct. Never saw the reports myself, though. It was handled by the Bureau, right?” Erwin stated, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, but the deaths didn’t stop with just a handful of cells, Erwin. Not after the FBI was able to tie all the deaths together. Though these assholes were killed in different ways, the evidence was too similar for more than one killer to be responsible.”

“Do they have a lead on the suspect?” Erwin asked pointedly. Pixis was stringing this along and he was starting to get annoyed by it. He liked the information in brief, direct pieces, not a damn story.

“Still so impatient to get on with it, eh?” Pixis smirked.

“As always, sir.”

“Oh, alright, Erwin. Yes, they had a few leads, but no real target, or so we thought just a few weeks ago. It wasn’t until he started killing politicians and higher level members of wealthy companies last year that they were able to garner more details.”

Erwin’s gaze shot up and captured Pixis’ enthusiastic eyes.

“He? So they know who it is?” Erwin’s pulse was speeding up again, not out of panic this time, but excitement. This evening was about to get very interesting.

***

Nanaba looked over the files before her on the conference table. She couldn’t believe that one, apparently very short, person could do so much damage.

“Sir, are you telling me this guy really murdered all these terrorists? How is that even possible? Half these bastards were twice his size and supposedly he hung several of them by their…”

“Yes, I’m quite aware, Agent, but we have very definitive proof. Seems he didn’t even care to avoid the few security cameras installed in the hallways and entries of some of the highly secured facilities. Actually flipped one of them off on his way out.” Dok sneered. He was severely pissed that this asshole had managed to slip through their fingers for as long as he had. The towers had fallen more than a decade ago and they were just now getting close enough to nab this fucker. He was damned if the man would slip their grasp again.

“Sir, not to be disrespectful in any way, but how can we catch him if we don’t know where he will be next. Do we have a hit on his identity from any of the databases, yet?”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Wouldn’t matter if we did, anyway. This man has managed to become a ghost, living off line. I imagine he has a few disguises to maintain anonymity, as well.” Nile, grinned maniacally. “We do, however, have a tad bit of information that is going to bring this S.O.B. down for good.”


	3. Strategy In Two Plays

“So what you’re saying is that they know who this guy is and where to find him at the same time each year?” Mike said with his usual low, even tone, a bit disbelievingly.  
Erwin had ambled slowly from the Director’s office to his team’s collaboration room where they had all been waiting rather impatiently for him to appear; thoughts heavy with the knowledge he had just gained.

“Not exactly. They have a grainy image from one of the security cameras in the Manhattan Courthouse where he killed Judge Weilman for his supposed role in the 9/11 incidents. They took that image and ran it through their databases, trying to match it to a name. No luck on that front, but they were able to match it to several other camera sightings, particularly those during the memorial ceremonies around World Trade Center memorial and Liberty Park.” Erwin summarized the information Pixis had provided on the suspect; all the murders he was supposedly linked to, how they had been spread out over the last 10+ years since the attacks, and what the FBI was planning for the next memorial in a only few days.

“Pixis doesn’t want the Bureau to get their hands on this man. His reasoning is sound, but only if we can get to him first and if he will listen to our demands.” Erwin had briefly skimmed through the case files covering each murder and was both thrilled and wary of the suspect’s skills. There was no doubting his ability to kill, however, it was the message the man left with each body that troubled him the most. There had been no mercy, and each person had been murdered in excessively painful ways. Revenge can have been this man’s only motive for such horrors.

“Erwin…” Hange spoke, softly, thoughtfully processing each bit of new information like a supercomputer, keeping pace skillfully with her leader. “This guy didn’t kill for fun or for necessity. He did it for a darker purpose. What makes Pixis so sure he won’t try to kill us for getting in his way? Why would he listen to anything from us or the Bureau?”  
The long, arduous pause crept through the room like the chill one gets walking through an old, creepy cemetery in the deep of a foggy night. Slowly building, it inched up the spine of each member of the Special Ops Team and most shivered with the idea of the darkness they could be facing. Erwin was the only one who seemed to retain his cold, hardened demeanor.

“Seems we did some research of our own, or at least Pixis had it done. Apparently, the suspect may have completed whatever mission he has been working on this whole time…he may not have anyone else on his list. There’s no reason to believe he will give us any trouble when approached. He may not even put up a fight if we try to arrest him, if that’s even necessary.” Erwin explained.

***  
Agent Nanaba stormed into the small briefing room, case files tucked under her right arm. She worked her way past the few agents milling around, waiting to be informed about the latest operation they had been assigned to.

“Everyone please be seated. We have a shitload of info to go over in a very short amount of time. Please keep your questions to yourselves until after I have gone over the Op plan and the details involved.”

Nanaba looked over her team as they seated themselves. Each was already paired with a teammate best suited to their skills. Most had already worked together on several missions:

• Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover – Braun was the bold, muscular member of this duo. Not afraid to face any foe, but often too brash with his methods. Hoover on the other hand was the complete opposite and frankly couldn’t operate well without Braun at his side or at least nearby.

• Historia Reiss and Ymir – Reiss was a fine agent, but her upfront timidity often stymied her performance. Since meeting and working with Ymir, however, she has shown vast improvement and bravado, though this has translated into blatant disregard for authority at the least appropriate times. Ymir, on the other hand, is full of disrespect and a distrust for most others, except Reiss, but her fighting and strategic skills won her a place of esteem among her peers.

• Connie Springer and Sasha Braus – Two extremely energetic agents who more often than not needed redirection and were easily distracted by bright shiny objects that had anything to do with food. Nanaba would have to keep a close eye on them during this operation, though she was doubtful they would come in contact with the perp as she had placed them well out of the area of interest.

• And last but most troublesome, Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman – Ackerman was an excellent agent, top of the list in all fighting and analytical skills, but with a propensity for ignoring protocol when paired with Jeager. Eren seemed to be filled with a sense of duty and volunteered for as many operations as he could. What he didn’t seem capable of was following orders without emotional outbursts or thinking of anyone’s safety but his own and his closest companions. It had often led to disruptions in previous ops and several of his teammates getting hurt or not being covered at the most critical moments. Nanaba had wanted Ackerman, but she would not come without Jeager, a fact Nanaba intended to deal with after this mission was completed.

Armin Arlert, though a young prodigy, would be manning communications for this mission and tracking the locations of the team members and the suspect, as they were known. He would be backed up by Ian Dietrich, a veteran agent.

“All right people. You were given a small packet to look over upon being chosen for this op. I will summarize what you already know: 15 years ago several terrorists pulled off the most horrific attack of our time, the 9/11 plane crashes. This attack put the country into a state of shock and paralyzed our city for months. The after effects are still with us even today. It also threw our country, and several others around the world, into the ‘War on Terror’…a war we are still dealing with.” Nanaba paused to let this soak in. These people needed to remember what had happened and she could see the memories pass through their eyes and across usually stoic faces.

“What we didn’t expect was anyone, especially one person, becoming so focused on revenge that they would pursue what we believe may be other persons responsible for these attacks in a deeply gruesome manner…”

***

Erwin scanned the area around the World Trade Center Square, the memorial in the center a beacon for those visiting to never forget the tragedy of that day and the cruelty of those who thought only of themselves as supremely righteous. His overhead observation, provided by a small helo the Agency had painted to look like it belonged to a local news channel (Erwin didn’t want to tip the suspect if he was watching for such surveillance), offered an excellent strategic view of what could become one of his most dangerous missions, on his home turf, to date. As they flew in ever-widening circles over the area, Erwin pondered the details of each gruesome encounter from their newest target.

Several terrorist sleeper cells had been discovered, by still unknown methods, and infiltrated with unprejudiced malevolence. The first cell had been cut down with what seemed to be large blade-like weapons, probably swords of some sort, expertly wielded and efficiently utilized to massacre 15 people while they were trapped in a small, one room apartment. The bodies had been displayed in a brutal mimicry of a part of one the streets surrounding the towers after they had fallen. Body parts and furniture were strewn across the room and embedded into the walls and the floor. So much detail had gone into the display that Erwin wondered how the killer had had time to put it together without being heard.

One after another, each cell had been found and murdered, each set in differing displays of agony, each one just as horrific as the last, if not more so. One smaller group had been set in a display of supplication, a mockery of an image of those praying next to a board for the missing, hoping for those they loved to survive. Even the board was there, a hundred or more pictures of the missing hanging in a tangled collage of despair. Of course the FBI had tracked down each of these people in the hopes of finding a tie to the killer, but with no luck. 

‘What had set him off?’ Erwin asked himself. ‘It must have had something to do with the event itself, but why? What ties this man to the towers, what pushed him over the edge to the point of becoming a mass murderer?’

Agent Smith kept mulling over the facts of the case, as he knew them, while continuing to scan each building and every roadway into the area, all the parks and even the waterways as they neared… 

Wait, the water!

“Stop circling the buildings and focus on the bay!” Erwin shouted through the intercom to the pilot as he leaned over more through the side of the open door of the chopper.

He scrutinized the edge of the embankment standing strong between water and civilization, noticed every pier and walkway along that edge and imagined all the possibilities and probabilities, tossing one and creating four in its place. There were several ways a person could gain access to this portion of the city, many of them could be monitored from the buildings near the edge, but only a few were not, that he knew of. In fact, one of them had been having problems, off and on, with their security system for some time now, and since it was a city facility there had been little done to fix it over the years; bureaucracy at its finest. 

Erwin directed the chopper pilot to follow a particular pathway, starting with the bay at the location he had designated, and going deeper into the city toward the Memorial. He didn’t believe the suspect would just walk arrogantly into the area, as the FBI was hoping, but instead would survey the extensive location first. The problem was figuring out just where that vantage point would be. If he were the suspect, Erwin knew he would pick somewhere high, with enough height to give him a view over the whole area, but not close enough to be spotted by closely placed, undercover security. 

The place had to be right in front of him, but the area was surrounded by high-rises, most of them office buildings. It couldn’t be one of those, they had too much security and the man only showed himself when he wanted to make a point. Erwin doubted he would just disregard every camera installed in and out of a facility just to get a good view of the Memorial, so he focused on the other buildings. Some contained high dollar restaurants and shops. Those he discarded as well, again too much security, too many people who would notice someone that didn’t fit in, and he knew this man wasn’t overly wealthy. Too many characteristics of his earliest killings leaned to someone of modest income, someone who could blend in with others of equal or lesser earnings.

Having removed the office and wealthier buildings, Erwin turned his focus on the apartment high rises dotting the exterior. There were again several surrounding the area, but only a few in the direction he had chosen to follow as the most likely path their suspect would take from the bay. The question of entering the apartment complexes made choosing one more difficult, however. How would the suspect even gain entry without consent? Unless…


	4. On the Threshold, Soon to Meet...

Nanaba drove her black, four door agency Suburban through the busy streets, past street vendors and storefronts, toward the memorial. She mentally stored everyone she passed, every nook and cranny between the buildings, every sign and pothole; she missed nothing. She would do this for the next two days, following every street that had access to the Memorial. She had the rest of her teams broken up to do the same, as well, in ever-increasing distances. She wanted to know every access point into the area and where best to place her people, so this bastard wouldn’t stand a chance when the time came to catch him.

Unfortunately, the ceremony was sure to attract hundreds of thousands of people, making it excessively hard to spot one tiny man who was surely determined to not be found. Nanaba sighed, the enormity of this operation weighing heavily on her. There was no way she could fuck this up, Dok would have her head and she would never work in a respectful capacity again. Probably end up flipping burgers at one of the crap food joints found all over the city.

She sighed deeper this time and put the thought out of her mind. There was no time for self-doubt, she had to concentrate on bagging this asshole and making sure no one got hurt in the process.

Nanaba continued mapping the area in her mind, unconscious of the dark eyes watching her every move.

***

He was no stranger to pain. It had been a constant companion his whole life. He was also good at giving as much as he received and had been sharing his life’s portion and then some for the last 15 years with those he’d deemed deserving.

He would end it soon, though. He was finally done…could do and suffer no more.

He watched as the obvious black 4 x 4 drove a grid pattern through and around the Memorial and surrounding area. ‘Tch, how stupid can you be to drive a vehicle that just screams FBI?’ he thought, irritated. ‘I would think I’d garnered at least a little more care than that.’

Oh well, what did he care? He didn’t plan on getting caught, but he wasn’t planning on putting up much of a fight if he did either. No one else would get hurt in that particular location, especially because of him…never again.

He turned away from the window, focusing instead of the evening creeping ever closer.

 

***

Erwin had waited patiently while his team assembled. Hange and Mike were there first, arguing over who would tackle the suspect, should he indeed try to run, or on the off chance that Erwin succumbed and the suspect made it past his location. Petra and Oluo were the next to arrive, arguing too, but just because that’s what they seemed to always be doing. No one really believed them when they announced their engagement, but it seems they were really well suited for each other.

Next were Gunter Schultz and Eld Jinn. Best friends since high school, Gunter and Eld seemed to be attached at the hip. Hange always teased them about being secret lovers, but Erwin knew that they were more like platonic soul mates, if that were even possible.

With his team together at last, Erwin walked them through his latest findings and the plan he had put together only that morning with Pixis. The main part of his strategy would have him alone in the line of fire, with the others maintaining back up status and tracking the Bureau agents to keep them out of the way. Erwin was confident no one else would be needed and that the confrontation would be minimal. He hoped his judgement of the suspect’s character was equal to his confidence in handling this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but plenty more to come.


	5. We Come Together in Our Deadly Dance

“All teams sound off when in place.”

Nanaba listened as all teams called in. Her nerves were on edge again, muscles tense and a deep ache working its way up the left side of her neck and into her skull from her shoulder. God, she needed a fucking vacation…and sex, really good sex. Maybe she could use some of her savings just this once for a trip to somewhere warm and sandy and tropical, with little umbrella drinks and hot, half naked men…

“Team leader, this is COMM 1, do you read?” 

It was Arlert checking in and breaking up her beautiful, sunny daydream. He was efficient to a fault, but she appreciated that. His detail-oriented mind helped calm his younger nerves and kept him grounded. Otherwise, he could turn into a nervous wreck in seconds flat. Of course, that’s what Ian was there to help prevent.

“This is Team Leader, COMM 1, is everything in place?” she replied.

“That’s an Affirm on all teams. I also have control of cameras in all close-in facilities and on the Memorial itself. Copy?”

“I copy. Keep contact with all teams on the hour until we get closer to ceremony time, then on the half hour. I don’t want anyone wandering off or getting distracted. We need to maintain vigilance at all times. Do you copy?”

“Yes ma’am!”

***

He’d splurged a bit on dinner, using what little money he had saved from the recent selling of their belongings to buy a nice dinner and an expensive bottle of wine. He usually spent the money he’d stolen from the worthless trash he’d killed, but tonight was special. He wanted to say one last goodbye to them, one final hurrah, as it were. 

So he put on his nicer black slacks, with a dark grey button up shirt, dark blue and silver tie and black jacket. He fashioned his hair in the style he had worn all those years ago, before things went to shit, and made himself generally presentable to the public. He didn’t need to hide himself anymore, have his hair long or cover his face with hoodies and scarves. He thought about all the people he would see tonight, as he cut off the long, raven locks and shaved the sides and back of his skull; effecting the undercut that suited him best. Not that he cared about any of them. Maybe he did once, but that was too long ago to think about.

Once ready, he walked the short distance to the place they used to dream about going to, but had never been able to afford. He had a high-priced gourmet steak, Crème Brule and the most expensive bottle of wine that sounded good. The waiter had looked at him disapprovingly when he’d asked for two extra wine glasses, filled them and then toasted the glasses without drinking the wine from them, but why should he give a fuck about what some waiter thought? 

All these years he’d felt empty, full of a despair he would never show, except in the throes of the rage he lashed out at all those bastards he’d killed. Now he just felt alone and empty. Though he knew what would probably happen later this evening, his mind was calm and a small smile formed on his lips as he drank and remembered.

^^^

Re-entering the apartment he’d called home for the last few years, he walked slowly to the window overlooking the roadway that led directly into the Square. He slipped off his jacket and grabbed the set of binocs placed near his favorite seat, which was positioned next to the big picture window facing in the direction of the Square. He was about to sit and admire his view, watching for the crowds and picking out the positions of each one of the Feds that he knew were posted around the area — waiting only for him to arrive — when his peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted. 

“I should probably warn you that you are not alone before you get too comfortable,” a deep, soothing voice pronounced. 

This is the moment when he would usually go into fight mode, grabbing anything he could use as a weapon and moving so fast, that his opponent would be on the ground dead before they could even register that their target had moved. Instead, he chose to turn, slowly, in the direction of the voice, blue-grey eyes coming around to gaze on what he had originally perceived as shadow. Now that he thought about it, that chair did seem a bit out of place from where it usually was.

The man, a rather large blonde with a stony, somewhat constipated look on his face, stood slowly. His actions spoke his intentions more clearly than words, and the suspect he’d come for only watched with wary eyes.

“So, found me, eh? Aren’t you fucking clever. Took you long enough, though.” He said in a deeply bored manner. “What now, blondie?”

“Something tells me we wouldn’t have found you unless you’d wanted us to. Plus, I was just assigned to this case. Perhaps if I’d known about you years ago, we would have had the pleasure of this conversation much sooner.” Erwin replied. This man was fascinating, to be sure. His small stature, coupled with that intense glare and the aura of immense danger, gave the Agent a head rush and he wanted to sit for hours, interrogating him and finding out all there was to know about this person. Erwin wondered if he drank and what sort of liquor he enjoyed. Perhaps he could persuade the man to join him for a drink when this farce was over.

“Whatever, don’t know what you’re on about, but it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway. You can do whatever you want with me after the ceremony is over. I won’t put up a fight.” The man explained. “You’ll have to fucking wait ‘til then, though. Won’t go anywhere until it’s over.”

That having been said, the short, dark-haired man took his seat by the window and stared through the binocs at the streets below. Erwin, still reeling from his overpowering curiosity, moved to stand next to him; closer than he dared expected. He stared from his peripheral, studying his target’s sharp facial features and thin, but not bony frame. ‘How could someone like this do so much damage?’ he thought, amazed at the strength that must be housed in the man’s small body.

“There are two standing in the shadows, near the alley on the other side of the Liberty Park, another two circling the interior area of the Memorial, two more on this side of it talking to a street vendor selling hot dogs and stuff. Hmm…there’s the blonde chick I saw mapping the area over the past couple of days — I think she’s the team leader — standing by a NYPD officer near the center; so fucking obvious. Oh, and another pair are arguing with some nit that’s trying to bring a goddamn dog into the ceremony. Please tell me these aren’t your people.” The man looked up at Erwin with a deep, disgusted scowl that darkened his already narrowed gunmetal grey eyes. 

“I’ll answer any questions you have if you’ll answer one of mine first,” Erwin only offered.

“Oh ya? And just what question would that be?” the man countered, looking a bit more wary than before.

Erwin stared back for a moment, contemplating what could be going through this man’s mind. ‘He’s so obviously volatile, but there’s something I’m missing. How could he possibly be a mass murderer?’ The thought spun crazily through Erwin’s mind, but he didn’t have time for this, the man expected a response and his gaze was quickly getting impatient.

“What is your name?” Erwin simply asked.

The man’s eyes changed from annoyed impatience, to distrust, and finally to dazed curiosity almost faster than Erwin could comprehend. With catlike grace he slowly stood, dropping the binoculars on the chair and coming up to full height, at least a head shorter than Erwin’s 6’2’, analyzing his opponent with a childlike interest.

“You want to know my name, but don’t you already? How else could you have found me?” he pointed out, uncertain if he was dealing with a pro or an idiot.

“Your name first, please. As I said, it is my only request, right now. Then I will answer any questions you have.”

He only stared for a few more minutes before sighing in a huff and stating that which Erwin had asked for…

“Levi” and nothing more.

“That’s it, just Levi?” Erwin poked.

“That’s all you need for now, right? Just my name?” Levi poked back, annoyance creeping back in his voice.

Erwin chuckled low under his breath. 

“Yes, alright, Levi it is then.”

“Hmph…so I answered your stupid question, now answer mine. How did you find me if you didn’t know where I would be?”

^^^

“You guessed? Are you fucking serious?” Levi was completely dumbfounded, which had never happened in his entire life. 

“Perhaps you can elaborate, asshole. How did you find this apartment, how did you know which one I’d be in?” Levi huffed, irritation growing. He knew he’d be found eventually, especially when he’d flipped the bird to one of the cameras after offing that asshat of a judge. He was so pissed that the bastard had tried to plead for his life after allowing the damn terrorists to skate on their visas, essentially giving them limitless access to stay in the U.S. If he’d sent those fuckers packing they wouldn’t have been here to take the planes hostage.

“It was simple, really. I just figured out which would be the best way to slip into the area, mostly unnoticed, for the first few years. The Bureau didn’t have the information they do now, so didn’t really know to look for you at the ceremony each year. Going through South Cove Park was quite brilliant, really.” Erwin went on to explain the short path from the bay to the Memorial he believed Levi had taken. 

“Of course, once I figured that out, I had to deduce from where you would scout the area best, and realized an apartment building would be the easiest to access. Pretending to view apartments with the expectation of renting could get you into the building easily.”

“By the time I got to that conclusion, though, the next part came automatically.” Erwin proffered.

Levi had retaken his seat, no longer interested in the view outside, but rather the tactical approach this giant blonde ass had taken to find him.

“Oi, by the way, what the hell is your name? Forgot to ask.” Levi interrupted.

“Haha…it’s Erwin Smith.” Erwin replied with a chuckle. He definitely liked the offhand profanity Levi like to use. His character was prickly, but smooth, at once ornate and worn. Erwin just could not figure this man out and he loved a good puzzle.

“So, I take it, you’re not with the Feds then? You seem a lot smarter, or just luckier than the idiots down there.” Levi retorted. He wanted to push Smith into making a mistake, showing some weakness, but he only remained calm, stoic; a slight humor in his eyes at Levi’s behalf, he knew. Levi was not amused.

“Not the FBI, if that’s what you were thinking.” 

“Then which agency? DoD, Immigration, what? Wait…not the fucking CIA!? Holy shit! Didn’t think I’d earned that much attention…pfff.” Levi had drawn his legs up on the chair, wrapping his arms around them and huffed a small chuckle into his kneecaps. His eyes had a playful humor lighting them from inside and he gave Erwin a half smirk as if to suggest him the biggest fool ever.

“Didn’t you, Levi? You should have thought that from the very first group you killed. They were foreigners after all. Even though the Bureau handles national security matters, the Agency usually gets involved if foreign immigrants are a part of the incident, especially if they are from known hostile nations.” Erwin countered.

“Ah…well, guess I didn’t really care to think that far into it.” Levi leaned back, gazing out the window again, he sighed deeply. ‘Didn’t really matter anymore, anyway’ he thought again.

“Look, blondie. I’d love to sit and chat boring shit with you all night, but I got a date to keep and I’m sure your buddies down there are pissing themselves waiting for me.” Levi stood up and reached for his jacket. A hand on his left arm stalled him mid-action, though, and he turned to look at the hand and then the man connected to it, dark menace in his gaze.

“I’d remove that if you wanna keep it.” He growled deeply, his thin, dark eyebrows coming together in a nasty scowl. Levi didn’t care how interesting Smith was, he didn’t like people touching him, especially uninvited.

“Levi,” Erwin began, slowly removing his hand, as ordered. “I’ve been sent here not to apprehend you, but to make you an offer that will keep you out of jail and alive.”

He didn’t have to elaborate on that last, Levi knew exactly what he meant.

“Offer? What makes you think I give a shit?” Levi replied, wariness settling back into his whole being. ‘Who did this fucker think he was?’

“I really don’t know enough about you to answer that, Levi, but the little I do know gives me reason to push the issue. I have been authorized by the Director of the CIA, and those above him, to make a deal with you.” Erwin moved slightly to block Levi’s direct path to the door, doubting he could really stop Levi from leaving, but hoping to refocus the man on him, not the door.

“What deal?”

“Full pardon of your crimes, for one. With the evidence you provide linking everyone you killed to the 9/11 attacks, I doubt the FBI could prosecute you for them. Also, membership into the Agency and a position with the Clandestine Service Special Operations Team, of which I’m the leader.” Erwin let the new information sink into Levi’s mind, saw him turning it over mentally, trying to find the loopholes. He could see the distrust in those storm cloud eyes, saw each puzzle piece as the man picked at them individually, putting them in the respective places. Such a mind could only do great or horrible things. He felt like Sherlock Holmes facing his greatest nemesis, Professor Moriarty.

“So was this your idea, me joining the CIA?” Levi queried.


	6. OPERATION DISTRACTION

‘What the fuck was going on?’ Nanaba cursed to herself. ‘We’ve been here for hours with no sign of the suspect.’ Her patience was wearing thin and her headache reaching massive proportions. She felt her head would go nuclear at any moment and she really just wanted to finish this operation ASAP!

No sooner had she realized that managing her team was like herding kittens and standing here trying to act casual and make small talk with a cop looked ridiculous, but to add insult to her injured mind — some asshole just walked up to her out of nowhere and wanted to chitchat.

Well, said asshole was freaking hot, but still, who does that?

“So pretty lady, you never did tell me your name.” This man was unbelievable! Very tall, well built, blonde and shaggy, but who the FUCK says shit like that?

“I guess I didn’t really come here tonight to hook up, you know?” Nanaba tossed back, nonchalantly. She really didn’t have time for this shit.

“Ya, me either, but it’s nice to talk to someone while waiting for the depression to kick in when the ceremony starts, haha.” He threw back. Ok…so he was smart and good looking and muscular, and would most definitely look good in only board shorts on that beach she had wanted to run away to earlier…

“True, but I’m not entirely comfortable just talking to strange men at an event that is supposed to be somber and meaningful.” Nanaba was feeling a bit edgy now. This guy was a distraction and she would soon need to check in with her team members to make sure they were on track and not fucking off. She couldn’t just talk into her radio mike while this idiot was standing there staring at her.

“Well, my name is Mike, by the way. You seem distracted. Something wrong? Or are you waiting for someone?” Dammit! Was he seeing right through her? She distrusted such perceptive people. It usually meant they were hiding something, some kind of past or special training. What did this asshole want from her?

***

“Heeeyyy there! OH WOW, LOOK AT THOSE PRETZELS!!!” Sasha and Connie nearly jumped out of their skin, collectively, and only gawked at the loud, obnoxious woman that had seemingly come out of nowhere and now stood less than inches at Sasha’s side.

This crazed person, with wild brownish hair, dirty coke-bottle glasses, and a hungry wolfish grin on her face, suddenly threw an arm around Sasha (and Connie, somehow) and pulled them closer to the hot, greasy oven window of the pretzel vendors cart. Drool pooled at the corners of her mouth and starting dripping down her chin, much to the disgust of Connie and bewilderment of Sasha.

“Oh. My. God. I haven’t had one of these in years!!” The mad woman chattered on, discussing in great detail how her Grandpapa had taken her to the park to get a hot, cheesy pretzel at least once a week. 

Connie groaned inwardly. This woman was SOOO loud that he couldn’t even hear the other teams call in, and there was no way he was going to be able to call him and Sasha in while she was prattling on about her frickin childhood. Sasha was mouthing a ‘Help me’ to her partner, but all they could do was act interested. The crazy lady did offer to buy them both a pretzel in return for their time, so he thought it wasn’t so bad…

***

“Seriously, Oluo? What the hell were you thinking?”

Eren watched nervously as the angry couple approached, wondering if this was some sort of ruse the suspect was using to throw them off. Mikasa stood nearby, but not close enough to feel his discomfort. He could tell she was on high alert with the ceremony only minutes away, but she didn’t seem that concerned about the two quickly closing the distance.

“Mikasa!” He whispered desperately, trying to catch her attention, but failing miserably. Eren always grew anxious near the critical moment of an operation, especially one so important. It’s not like he was afraid of the danger, quite the opposite, but he worried about not screwing up by being too eager. He was also trying to make up for past indiscretions due to that very same personality trait. In his defense, though, he was one of the youngest on the team and didn’t really have enough life experience to tamper the fiery temper that had often gotten him into trouble.

“I swear if you screw the wedding ceremony up by being a pompous ass to our guests, I’m going to leave you then and there!!” The short, red-haired woman shouted, obviously furious at what her arrogant looking partner had just said. 

Eren looked again to Mikasa, but she simply observed the two “lovebirds” for a brief moment and turned away to continue her duty of watching for the suspect once again.

“Excuse me.” Eren turned back around, confused. There, in his face now, was the fiery, wild-eyed woman, hands clenched into fists and placed resolutely on her narrow hips as if in defiance.

“Maybe you can talk some sense into this idiot for me! You don’t look like too much of a moron not to have some common sense.”

Oh no, they were going to drag him into their personal dispute, and Eren had no idea how to handle this. He glanced again at Mikasa from the corner of his eye, but knew there would be no help from her. Was that a slight grin he saw on her face?

***

“God I can’t wait to tackle this bastard and beat his stupid, angry little face to a bleeding pulp!” Reiner exclaimed. His excitement building as he recalled the first moment him and Bertl (the nickname he had personally given his best friend and work partner) had been given the assignment to catch a serial killer linked with the 9/11 terror attacks.

“C’mon Bertl, don’t you want a piece of this guy to pummel?” Reiner asked happily, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Bertolt didn’t really seem so eager to share in his buddies’ celebratory attitude, however. He knew this kind of dangerous mission didn’t faze Reiner, but he could hope that for once his friend would calm down enough to focus on the actual details of the job.

“Reiner, you know that isn’t the reason we’re here, right? We aren’t supposed to tackle the guy, we’re not even supposed to touch him without the other teams in close proximity.” Bertolt moaned. He could almost see the pissed expression and tongue lashing Agent Nanaba would give them both if Reiner jumped the gun and went after the perp without the others.

“You’re gonna get us in major shit if you go off half-cocked again!” He hissed, once he had Reiner’s full attention. Beads of sweat began forming at the top of his brow, something that always happened when he was nervous and couldn’t focus.

“Geez, Bertl, you are such a downer tonight. Maybe you should try chatting up one of these fine ladies we’re surrounded by, eh? Getting one of them to go on a date would sure do wonders for your self-esteem. You may even get lucky, though you would probably talk her to death before you could get too far.” Reiner joked. He loved ruffling Bertl’s feathers.

“Oh for f…ow!” Bertl yelped. Jumping to the side about two feet when someone practically ran into him like a charging bull.

Turning to see who could possibly have pushed Bertolt’s more than six foot, lanky, but solid frame with such force, he was surprised to see a relatively short, thin, angry faced blonde girl. Though tiny compared to he and his partner, the girl looked back at him with a menacing glare, implying with one look that he, not she, was at fault. 

“Uh, I…um…that is…” Bertolt stuttered. She was beautiful and deadly, that he could definitely tell right away. She looked back, expression bored and unimpressed, and he was lost.

Reiner just laughed under his breath and felt sorry for his best friend’s sanity.

***

Ymir and Historia, surprisingly, didn’t encounter any odd characters at their location near the park that night. Of course, it wouldn’t have really mattered if they had, they weren’t paying any attention to anyone, but each other; well at least Ymir wasn’t.

“Hey beautiful, how’s about we go back to my place after this stupid op and watch porn and make out until the sun comes up…or we pass out, either one suits me fine.” Ymir said, low and lustful into Historia’s cute little ear. She tried to nibble softly at the small, soft curve, but her partner scoffed and pushed playfully at her shoulder, trying to refocus Ymir on the job at hand.

“Ymir, stop!” Historia mewled quietly. “You’re going to mess up my concentration. Come on, we’re supposed to be working here.” Despite her reprimand, Historia giggled as Ymir rubbed her freckled nose into the little blonde’s neck.

From a distance, Gunter and Eld just frowned, already disgusted by the unprofessional affection the two women were displaying for the whole world to see.

***

Erwin smiled inwardly as Ness radioed the current, distracted status of each of the FBI teams located in close proximity to the Memorial. The timing couldn’t be any better.


	7. From Beginning to End..and to New Beginnings?

“You want me to join the fucking CIA? Was that your idea, blondie?” Levi queried, still not believing the shit coming out of this idiot’s mouth. How the hell could he even comprehend such bullshit?

“Think about it, Levi. What better place to put your rather extensive skills to work? You single-handedly routed out several terrorist sleeper cells connected with the attacks, along with high-level Americans with the power to aide those terrorists. Then you disposed of them, without being seen, or heard, displaying them in very detailed, macabre positions. And you managed to do so without leaving so much as a hair to give yourself away to the FBI. I can’t think of anyone better suited to work in the Agency, quite honestly.” Erwin exclaimed. He couldn’t help himself, he was damn excited about the prospect of having Levi join his team. 

What he hadn’t anticipated was the eerily long, drawn out silence that filled the small, dark apartment. Levi hadn’t replied to his last comment, but instead chose to stare back at him with an expression Erwin had never experienced in all the years he’d worked at the Agency or with the military. It unnerved him, to say the least, but he schooled his emotions and kept his facial features and body language calm and composed. This was no time to lose his confidence, he knew, so he returned the steady gaze for several stressful minutes. This was the crucial moment that would determine whether he would walk out of here with a new teammate or not walk out at all.

“Time’s up, asshole.” Levi drawled out, lazily. “If you seriously want me to join your little gang, then you can walk with me to the Memorial. Don’t try anything stupid like throwing me into a speeding van or some bullshit like that. I will end you and all your idiot friends if you do.” The threat, though given in what seemed a half-hearted tone, was deadly serious. Levi would not be stopped and Erwin had no intention of keeping him from what could only be the most important step in Levi’s long, agonizing journey. 

“I promise, Levi, that I have no intention of keeping you from your ‘date’.” Erwin assured him. “I only hope that we can still converse on the way there?”

Donning his jacket once more, Levi pondered the question quickly, assessing each motive behind it, and finally acquiescing to Erwin’s obvious fascination with him. Levi wasn’t sure what was so fucking fascinating, but he knew he wouldn’t be rid of the giant nuisance until he was satisfied.

“Fine, but don’t get in the way if I have to dodge the fucking Feds when we get closer. I’m not letting them stop me either.” Levi stated, with blatant disregard for the presence of several thousand onlookers that had surely gathered near the Memorial by now.

A half smirk curved the right side of Erwin’s full lips as he once again regarded this tiny ball of fury at his side. They reached the apartment door, Levi unlocking and opening the thick metal slab adopted by most apartments to deter burglary, and stepping through after Erwin. He locked the door behind them, though he wasn’t really sure why. He only used this apartment for the two weeks before the Memorial Ceremony each year — for the past eight years — and the lease would expire tomorrow anyway. Levi no longer had any use for it. Not to mention the abundant funds he’d stolen from all the assholes he’d killed had pretty much run out, ending his ability to pay for this overpriced piece of shit apartment.

Preferring to take the stairs, the pair adopted a quick, but careful pace as they ate up the several flights needed to descend to the lobby. Once there, a quick check for agents at Levi’s request, and they were out the small side entrance and headed toward the Memorial. They walked quietly at first, choosing to take a route away from the well-lit streets. Levi’s perceptive gaze catching every little detail as they strode carefully over grassy areas, past shrubs and trees.

“So, there is one thing I’m curious about, Levi.” Erwin stated, still keeping his voice low to ease Levi’s nerves.

“I thought you were only interested in knowing my name, Blondie. Gave that up, what the fuck do you want to know now?” He wasn’t really annoyed, but could sense the other man’s curiosity and it was starting to grate on his calm. Levi was an excessively private person, even his best friends had had a rough time getting him to open up when they’d first met. There was a great deal of his past he had refused to share even with them, a fact that he sometimes felt a slight tinge of regret over.

“What caused you to go on a killing spree, Levi? You don’t seem like the type to hurt others without good reason. Did you lose someone that day?” Erwin really tried to make the questions as non-intrusive as possible. He’d been rewording those exact inquiries in his head since he was first assigned this operation three days ago. Upon meeting Levi, however, Erwin knew that directness was his best option.

Realizing Levi had stopped dead at hearing those words, Erwin halted as well, turned to face him and waited. There was a silver tinge to the man’s eyes from the street lights they had finally neared. He merely hovered in that spot, body tensed like a cat ready to attack its prey, his gaze so focused that Erwin truly believed Levi could see into his very soul. 

“You sure know how to get to the fucking point, don’t you asshole?” Levi growled lowly, tension in his small, tight frame loosening ever so slightly as he stood there. Sizing up this new associate (is that what this jackass was to him now?), Levi decided it wasn’t worth keeping to himself anymore. It just didn’t matter now.

“Alright then, story time it is. Listen closely cause I won’t fucking repeat myself and I’m only gonna tell you what I want to. Don’t ask anymore stupid ass questions about it, cause I won’t answer them…got it?” He looked up at Erwin, ensuring with one look that the man had heard and understood.

“Yes, I understand. Please go on. I won’t interrupt.” Erwin assured him, somewhat surprised Levi would agree to provide the information he greatly wanted to hear; Erwin was especially surprised at his own eagerness, too.

***

“Isabel, Farlan, let’s go!” Levi hollered over the heads and cube walls of the other employees punching away at their keyboards and sipping the disgusting instant coffee ‘made fresh’ from a can at 5:00 this morning; the stench of stress and the aforementioned coffee seeping through their pores in a sticky, sweaty film turning his stomach. Levi absolutely hated working in this godforsaken office, but the pay was too good to quit. Besides, Farlan had worked his special magic, sweet talking the asshole supervisor into interviewing Levi, even without much of a resume or work history. He wasn’t about to screw it up with his foul, impatient attitude and profane mouth. 

“Hey, big bro, I need to get some stuff out of the back. I promised Mr. Shadis I would deliver a couple packages while we were out and Farlan promised to help me carry them. Just wait a few more minutes, pleeeeaaaasssee!” Isabel proclaimed, giving Levi the biggest, happiest, shit-eating grin she could muster; eyes full of mischief. She knew she could talk Levi into just about anything and loved how Levi just sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

“Fine, but I’m going to get the hell out of this sweatbox. I’ll meet you guys at the café down the street. Don’t make me wait all fucking day.”

^^^

Levi thought of how much his life had changed the day he’d met Farlan, and then Isabel, while living in the homeless shelter. Isabel, who was also homeless at the time and staying at the same shelter, and Farlan who volunteered at the shelter in order to fulfill some requirement for his college degree. Levi’s life had been pretty shitty before that. What with his mother dying when he was just a kid; a deadbeat guy showing up when Levi was nearly on death’s door himself; and being abandoned again after learning some basic survival skills and fighting techniques from the man. True, Levi would probably not have survived long without his help, but why the hell had he left? The man’s sudden departure had torn an even larger void in his chest; grander and darker than the one his mother had given him upon her passing. 

He had drifted, using his small size and low self-worth fueled fury to trick stupid assholes into fighting him for money. Needless to say, he got real good at kicking ass and was eventually able to afford a small shitty apartment with his earnings. 

Nothing good ever lasts long, though, at least that’s the conclusion Levi always came to when it concerned his life. His own arrogance won him enough fights to live semi-comfortably, but it also made him semi-famous and soon those idiots started sharing his name and skills with others. Tired of losing to him, they came to visit one night in the changing room of the warehouse he was to fight in. It would have been a good haul, since he was making a name for himself and was building a fan base of dumbasses that would bet even more money on him to win. He was actually thinking of buying a cheap car so he could stop riding on the filthy buses and trains. 

Several kicks and punches later he woke in some lousy emergency room bed with a concussion, broken ribs and several cuts and bruises. He also found his apartment ransacked, upon discharge from the hospital, and everything he had spent his precious, hard-earned dollars on was crushed or stolen. Death threats were written in all kinds of media: spray paint, what looked like it could be blood, and shit. Well, he definitely couldn’t go back to fighting for a living, at least not at the illegal rings. 

Picking through what was left of his belongings, he packed what little was left, locked the door (leaving the key inside) and walked into the chilly night never to return.

^^^

Ya, his life had been seriously shitty before he met the two people who would become his best friends and the only humans he had ever really trusted. He mused at each memory as they flashed through his head. Isabel’s love of fucking revolting, filthy pigeons, always trying to catch them, and sometimes succeeding. He lost count of the number of times he refused to let her bring them home; and he’d chased her screaming down the stairs and out of their shared apartment when she’d actually managed to sneak one by him. The fucking pigeon had a shit-fit during the whole ordeal and had pecked the living hell out of her. 

He huffed a chuckle under his breath at all their shenanigans and how they’d managed to break away at the walls he’d built around him for years. He had no idea where he would be right now without them, but he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. Levi doubted he’d even be alive if it weren’t for those two idiots.

^^^

Three blocks away from World Trade Center One, Levi was standing outside the small café they would get coffee (tea for him) and snacks to take back to the office for their small work group. He was texting Farlan to tell them to hurry the fuck up, when he noticed people looking up at the sky. 

^^^

‘Why the hell was that plane flying so close to the fucking buildings?’ he thought, a frown forming on his once smooth forehead.

“Oh god, it’s going to crash!!” Some woman screamed near him. 

Levi, nearly jumping out of his skin, could only stare with horror as the airliner did just that. It couldn’t be real. How the fuck could this be real?

No…oh shit, Isabel...Farlan…!?!

***

Erwin felt his guts twisting as Levi recalled the day his life took a downward spiral into darkness and death. Their pace had slowed significantly as Levi relived each terrifying moment, the sound of the planes hitting glass and steel, exploding on impact and shattering concrete and hope in one blow.

“I’d never cried, not once in my whole worthless life, not until that day.” Levi mumbled. His tone had taken a quiet, defeated tone the further into his tale he strode.

“By the time the reality of it hit, I was on my knees in the street. People were running around screaming their disbelief and despair, some had even passed out from the shock, but…not me. I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. I don’t know how long it took me to finally get up, to remember to call Farlan and Isabel to see if they’d gotten out. By then, or at least soon after, I’m not sure now…well…the towers started crumbling…and…Jesus fuck, I didn’t think it could get worse, but as we all know…it did.”

Erwin was starting to put together a better picture of what drove Levi to become the executioner he was now. He hadn’t been in New York when the towers fell, but he’d flown back like his ass was on fire, so he’d seen the aftermath of it all. Levi had described the reactions of the people who had seen it happen, with alarming clarity, for someone who’d been hit so hard by it himself.

“Levi…Christ I don’t want to ask this, but…did you ever get a hold of them…before they actually fell?” Erwin tiptoed around the question, but he had to know. This could be a critical factor in what pushed Levi over the edge. 

“…”

“Look, if you can’t…”

“…yes, I did…”

He stopped once more, but all the fight had left Levi. He only seemed and a broken, empty shell. His eyes looked unfocused, weary, his shoulders sagged, head hanging tiredly. 

Erwin’s heart broke for this lonely, defeated man. The years of allowing vengeance to use him to its purpose had taken its toll on Levi and Erwin wondered if he would really be up to the task of finding and dedicating himself to a new path. 

“Farlan answered and he…he just…”

“You don’t have to elaborate, Levi. I’ve hurt you enough by asking you to…”

“No, I needed to tell someone, I guess anyway. All that ‘don’t keep shit in or it’ll kill you bullshit’. I don’t know why the fuck I’m telling you, but I suppose you’re just as good as the Feds, not that they’d give a shit anyway.” Levi seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of the FBI and he refocused his attention on the ever decreasing distance from his final objective.

Erwin glanced toward the Memorial, as well. Checking his watch for the time, now down to less than 20 minutes, Erwin sighed softly and turned his head to Levi, fixing his determination back to the task at hand. He swore upon taking this assignment to save this unique individual, especially upon meeting him and learning the truth behind his killing spree. Now the only left to do was to convince Levi to allow him to.

“Levi, what would you do if I told you the only threat to you now was yourself? You already know where I and the Agency stand on your case, and I promise the Bureau won’t be giving you any trouble tonight or in the near future. That is unless you want them to take you in…?” 

Erwin left the question hanging heavily in the crisp night air. Fall was kicking in and though the temperature was still quite warm, the evenings could get cool enough to warrant warmer clothing. He pulled his long, black trench coat in closer to his lean, muscular frame.

Nearing the end of the roadway into this side of the Memorial, Levi walked quietly, shuffling his feet now and then, purposely finding a rock or piece of trash to kick at. It was a distraction from the question he’d just ask, Erwin knew, but he waited patiently for Levi to ponder his reply. 

A voice jolted him out of his momentary reverie, as Mike whispered a few commands over the mic and the others responded. The Bureau agents had all been successfully distracted beyond usefulness, thanks to the hard work, well, and blatant disruptions of his team members. He especially loved how Petra and Oluo had gone over to one duo in all their bickering glory, flabbergasting one young man almost into tears. His partner had then become quite distraught and had threatened to arrest both of them on the spot.

“Enjoying yourself? What’s with that creepy smile, Smith?”

Erwin quickly returned to the immediate environment and looked over at Levi. A dark glare had returned to the raven’s countenance and he looked like he wanted to rip Erwin’s face off.

Clearing his throat, he immediately worked to smooth Levi’s ruffled feathers.

“Sorry, I was just listening to my team calling in updates to the status of the area. It seems they’ve done a spectacular job of throwing the Bureau agents placed around the Memorial into a spiraling mess.” Erwin briefly explained why the Agency had placed several of its elite members into the mix with the Bureau’s. Levi’s expression seem to morph from annoyance, to disbelief, to shocked humor in one smooth wave of emotions. Barely noticeable, but there for the trained eye to see.

“You unbelievable motherfucker.” Levi chuckled shaking his head, a small smirk lighting up his previously darkened features. Erwin’s hope for Levi’s salvation returned slowly at this display. ‘He was still holding on’ Erwin could feel it.

“You bastards are actually working against a fellow agency in order to save a crazed madman…and for what? The hope that I will agree to work for you? So what…what is it you expect me to do for you if I agree? Kill…spy…torture?”

“Perhaps all those things, Levi. Perhaps none of them. It all depends on the assignment, of course. Sometimes we just sit in a room and wait for orders. I’ve been on assignments where I was just a decoy used to distract the ‘bad guys’ from the primary operative. Often enough, I’ve been that primary operative. It just depends.” Erwin explained casually.

“So, would I have to go to an academy or some shit like that?” Levi retorted, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Haha…only if you intend to instruct new recruits, Levi. I doubt there’s anything the academy could teach you at this stage. No, you will be under my tutelage until I feel you’re ready for actual field work. My intention is to find out just how skilled you are in a range of areas, and then see if there is anything you really need to learn. Once that’s established, it will be just a matter of fine-tuning your abilities as an agent.”

They had finally entered the boundary of the Memorial, pushing through the throngs of people come to reminisce about those they lost and visitors from outside the city who wanted to better understand the sheer enormity of the event itself. Closing in on the center, Erwin easily making a better path for Levi to travel, they soon came upon the center of what was once known as “Ground Zero”.

***

“All teams, check in! What the fuck is going on out there? COMM 1, do you read?” Nanaba whispered harshly and as loudly as possible. That goddamn blonde giant was still hanging around, the crowd was getting more restless as time drew closer to the main event, and Nanaba’s headache was at a level of evil she had never felt before.

“Dammit, where is everyone? COMM 1, what the fuck are you…”

Just as she was about to go into a tirade of unpleasant expletives for the next several minutes, Agent Nanaba turned to the left just enough to see her target pop out of a large group of “Christians for God” followers. The snarl the man gave the obnoxious group, who for the past two hours had harassed almost every person in the immediate area with messages of repentance for the sins of every homosexual or unconsciously homosexual person alive or not, could curdle milk. 

Nanaba’s eyes followed the suspect as he walked to the edge of the temporary railing around the Memorial just for this event, looking down upon the manmade pools where the towers had once stood. Moving slowly, as if a predator stalking its first meal in weeks, Nanaba started forward, focus so keyed on the man she was here for, that she nearly missed the second giant blonde man to get in her way that evening.

“What the holy fucking hell!” She exclaimed under her breath, though just loud enough for one of the faith followers to overhear. The twisted up face of the woman became even more constipated looking, if that were possible, and she turned away in a huff.

Nanaba hadn’t really noticed, however, as her eyes were now focused solely on the man who had stepped up behind her perp.

“Shit! Is that Erwin fucking Smith?” 

***

“All teams, all teams! Get your shit together and move in. I have eyes on the suspect and need some fucking backup, NOW!” Nanaba was livid. Why the FUCK was the CIA involved in HER op? Especially Smith. He was the last person she would have expected to show up, AND with the fucking suspect to boot.

Nanaba started her forward movement again, right hand moving slowly to the concealed pistol under her left arm. She had the catch unclipped and the weapon barely inched out of its holster when a heavy, and very warm hand was placed on Nanaba’s right shoulder.

“Not really the best time for that, doncha think, pretty lady?” Mike drawled softly into her left ear. “I’m sure Erwin would react inna bit of a hostile manner if you drew ur gun in the middle of thousands of people.”

She tilted her head to catch his eye through her left peripheral. DAMN! The truth of his being a pain in her ass all night hit her like a wrecking ball. She’d had no idea that he worked for Smith. Erwin Smith was damn good at keeping his team members identities well hidden, taking the brunt of any publicity they might incur.

“I’m sure Director Dok will be acting equally as hostile if your team doesn’t withdraw immediately.” Nanaba threw back, with no small amount of ire.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end at the easy sound of his quiet laughter. The mirth in his voice had not even come close to the predatory look in his dark eyes.

***

The ceremony lasted well into the night, groups of people coming and going throughout; many forming their own remembrance groups. People could be seen hugging each other, holding hands though many had never met before. Others formed circles and let their voices ring. Songs about remembered pain and despair, but also recalling the love they felt toward those long gone.

Most of the city’s dwellers had made shirts with pictures of the loved ones they’d lost. They could be seen telling their stories to anyone who asked, reminding anyone who would listen to never take a day of their lives for granted.

Levi wanted none of it. Didn’t want to tell anyone else about his friends, what he had done to remember the worst day of his life. He stood quietly during the initial moments of the ceremony; the singing of the Anthem, the military tribute to the victims of that ugly day, each scheduled group or performer blurring into the next. Erwin hadn’t tried to hug him or get too close, for which Levi was grateful. He had put a consoling hand on his shoulder, however, when one survivor from World Trade Center Two stepped onto the stage and began recollecting the events of the day in their own words, slowly breaking down as their story progressed. Levi nearly walked away then, eyes watering and tears threatening to flow freely down his warming cheeks. The despair and fury he’d felt that day came rushing back nearly choking him, but somehow Erwin’s hand ground him, brought him back to the present moment and he expelled the hot breath he’d been holding in unknowingly.

They stayed close for the two hours of the official ceremony; waiting for about 15 minutes more once it was over so they didn’t have to fight the crowd on the way out.

Erwin led the way toward a back area, which had been roped and barricaded off, for use by law enforcement, fire and medical personnel. Levi’s wariness level started to rise again, but he’d been able to trust Erwin so far, so he did his best not to ask him why the hell he was leading Levi into a hornet’s nest. They strolled past NYPD, Feds (the blonde chick was there with another blonde giant…what the literal FUCK was up with all these fucking blondes?) and several other people who looked like they might want to lock Levi up for life…or shoot him on sight. The blonde Fed had turned when they approached the area and was now glaring daggers directly at him. ‘She looks like someone just stole her puppy and murdered it while she watched, then handed her a knife and told her to do something about it.’ Levi mused, knowing full well who that someone was. 

He really needed to do something about his morbid way of analyzing a situation.

“Erwin, I know she is glaring at me, but I’m pretty sure you’re the one she wants to kill right now.” Levi declared, pointing in the general direction of the Fed in question with a nod of his head.

“You are probably right, Levi, but that’s a fight our superiors will have to deal with themselves. For now, all I’m worried about is the answer you haven’t given yet.” Erwin turned then, looking over his right shoulder at Levi with an open invitation in his eyes. This was truly the moment he had been waiting for for days now. Would he accept Erwin’s offer or walk away, possibly to end himself somehow.

“So Levi, what do you say? Will you join us?” He walked slowly up to a dark blue mid-size sedan, gloved hand closing over the door handle, but not yet opening it. “I’m afraid this is the last time I can make this offer, though honestly I would keep asking for as long as it took for you to acquiesce…if it were up to me.”

Levi stood his ground, looking thoughtfully at the asphalt beneath his feet and contemplating Erwin’s question. All sound seemed to be drowned out from his mind and he weighed the pros and cons, considered the past, present and all possible futures. He had been lost in self-pity and darkness for the early years of his life; enjoyed a short but beautiful moment of sunshine with Isabel and Farlan; and then the black and bloody despair after their deaths. What did he really have to contribute to anyone anymore? Why would this man, or those above him, want a broken piece of shit like him in the first place? He couldn’t sort it all out in his mind, there were too many variables, too many possibilities. Instead, Levi decided to do the one good thing he had learned from his childhood; the one thing he remembered his poor mother teaching him about life: to listen to his instincts. 

This lesson had never failed him, never. 

So instead of overthinking this decision, instead of analyzing the situation to death, he simply looked up. Catching Smith’s gaze, Levi latched onto it and refused to look away, regardless of how awkward he knew the man was feeling because of it. Levi had a talent for making others uncomfortable with just a glare, and this time was no different. But for all his posturing, Erwin was holding his own. He didn’t look away, didn’t twitch or show any nervous tics. Days seem to pass as the two held the contact, but still Levi dug deep into Erwin’s eyes, looking for any sign that he shouldn’t agree to the man’s terms, anything that made his instincts scream ‘RUN’. 

All Levi got back was the soft, calm blue of Erwin’s regard. 

^^^

“What are they doing?” Nanaba asked, confused now as she watched the suspect and Agent Smith staring one another down nearby. Smith had walked the perp to what she figured was his Agency rig, not the typical vehicle she would have expected of a company car, but it probably helped him blend in better. She would look into getting something similar in the future…if she had one, that was.

“Erwin is waiting.” Was all Mike replied.

Nanaba turned to look up at the gorgeous blonde (CIA Agent she had to remind herself). She strangely felt some enormous burden lift from her shoulders as she regarded his calm, confident demeanor. What was it about him that gave her some little semblance of peace in this whole fucked up situation?

“Waiting for what?” She asked softly, unaware of the curious look she was giving him. He noticed, though, and stepped closer, a bit too close, which made Nanaba’s breath catch unexpectedly.

“He’s waiting for the shrimp to make up his mind. Guess it’s a difficult decision to make for the little guy.” He returned, holding Nanaba’s gaze so effectively, she began to feel a burning in her chest. What the fuck was this?

“Decision? What the hell are you talking about? What could that murderous bastard have to answer to other than his crimes?” 

“Actually, the same thing you do, pretty lady. I nearly forgot to ask, but we’d like you to join our little club, too. Interested?” He’d shuffled in closer as he spoke, fixing his scrutiny of her features harder, amused at the ever growing shock taking over her earlier annoyance.

***

“Time’s up, as you so elegantly stated earlier, Levi. Please, tell me what else I can say or do to ensure you of my forthrightness.” He didn’t want to pressure Levi, but he couldn’t let the decision float in the air any longer. Though people would hang around the Memorial, some until daylight, he knew his team would be gathering at the appointed rally point soon. He had promised them dinner, after all, and he meant to keep that promise tonight. Hopefully with two new members in tow.

“How long would I have to stay, Erwin? Is this a ’permanent’ deal, with me going to jail, or worse, if I choose to bail before I’m too old to serve anymore?” Levi wasn’t sure what made him ask this. A voice in the back of his mind kept asking ‘what the fuck did it matter?’, but he wanted, more than the answer, to see the reaction of the man before him. It was important, he knew.

“No, not permanent. I won’t force you to stay if the work doesn’t suit you. I will, however, require you to stay for one year. That at least gives me time enough to know what you are really capable of handling and gives you time to get a feel for the work itself. Will that suffice?”

Levi again looked down at his feet. He couldn’t stall anymore, he knew, didn’t know why he was stalling in the first place. It really wasn’t like him to postpone the inevitable, as he had already made up his mind the first time he met this irritating asshat.

“Alright Smith, I guess I can live with that for now.” He finally offered. Levi walked around the back of Erwin’s car and stood, waiting for him to unlock the doors. Erwin only looked back over the roof of the vehicle at him, temporarily stunned at the truth of his success. ‘Could it really have been that easy?’ he wondered, breathlessly.

“Oi! What hell are you waiting for, Christmas? It’s getting fucking cold out here and I’m starving. Can we go now? Oh, and you owe me dinner, by the way. Probably forgot to mention that, but I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Levi declared, shuffling in impatience and giving Erwin a glare that clearly stated ‘Let’s just get the fuck out of here now!’ in a manner that implied his acceptance better than his words. 

This is what finally shook Erwin out of his stupor. Laughing softly, he clicked the button on the key fob for his car, unlocking the doors. He climbed in alongside his newest teammate and looked over as Levi was buckling his seat belt. Levi felt the heat of Erwin’s gaze and turned, frown growing anew over his worn out face.

“What now, asshole. You constipated like this all the fucking time, or what?” Levi moaned annoyed for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Haha…no, just amazed, that’s all. It’s been quite a night.”

“Ya, I guess. Just don’t get any ideas, got it? I may be working for you now, but I’m not real good at rules or shit like that. And I’m sure as hell not calling you sir.”

“Alright…alright, no worries there. I’m just happy to have you on board, that’s all. Oh, by the way, you don’t mind having a few others join us for dinner, do you? I promised my team months ago that I would treat them and they’ve done some outstanding work here tonight.” Erwin slowly edged the car through the mass of emergency vehicles and lights strewn throughout the small, roped-off area. 

“Nah, guess I gotta meet them all sooner or later, right? Just don’t expect a lot of chitchat outta me this early on. Not one for small talk, you know? And tell those assholes not to put their damn paws on me. I don’t like to be touched!” Levi emphasized the last sentence, glare fully back in place as he made Erwin promise to brief the rest of the team as soon as they arrived at the small Mom n’ Pop pizza joint he’d set as the meetup spot.

Erwin laughed out loud this time, voice deep and full of the excitement he once again felt at the prospect of what was to become the best team the CIA would ever know.

As they drove on into the now darkened city streets, Levi gazed out the window, mind shuffling through all the possibilities once more. Surprised that there were even any possibilities to ponder, Levi relaxed for the first time in more years than he could count. The exhaustion of what he had endured still weighed heavily on him, but now there was a new purpose to look forward to. New people to hopefully bring some light to what he had thought was endless darkness. A small smile loosened his usually tight lips, softened the thin, dark eyebrows from their constant frowning state.

“So where is the next operation you idiots plan on working, Smith?” Levi asked casually.

“Well, Levi. How do you feel about China?”

.....

“Hmmm…ya, I could do China.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a bit more for laughs

He could hear the voice booming through the walls as his next visitor stormed through the Agency’s upper hallways, towards his office. Again pouring the bright amber liquid into the glass tumblers and carrying them away from the side cabinet, setting them down upon the small, round, glass-topped coffee table centered between the leather arm chairs he always used for visitors.

“You know he’s going to be unbearable for a while, Dot.” Darius Zackly, Director of National Intelligence with oversight of both the FBI and CIA, commented; sipping his bourbon happily while giving Pixis a stern, disapproving look. “It’s going to take days to talk him down from this one, especially when he finds out I was in on it the whole time and didn’t tell him anything.”

“Those are the crosses we shall both have to bear, I’m afraid.” Pixis easily returned. Glass in hand, he merely looked over his shoulder at the aggrieved Nile Dok, who just blew through the door without knocking.

“Pixis, you fucking bastard! Would you like to explain to me why your goddamned special ops team broke into the middle of my operation and practically stole my…” Nile stopped dead when he finally noticed that Pixis wasn’t alone.

“Mr. Zackly. Sir, I didn’t know…’

“It’s quite understandable, my boy. Come, sit down and let us discuss the future, shall we?”

Nile shambled silently to an open seat, all anger and confidence slowly deflating from him. Pixis handed him the last glass of warm comfort and Nile took it with a look of pained reluctance. They had played him so well, he could only stew on his defeat.

“So, what was this whole charade about, Sir? Why was one of the deadliest men I’ve been hunting for years suddenly taken without so much as a word to me or my agency?” Nile expected a real answer to that question…deserved that answer.

“Have the two of you eaten yet?” Pixis asked out of the blue. “I surely haven’t had the time and I’m know we’ll be here awhile.”

They all agreed to the need for sustenance and while Director Pixis called his favorite Chinese place for a large delivery; Director Zackly began the long and arduous task of explaining the need to collect people, like Erwin’s newest weapon, and have them fighting on the government’s side instead of on their own.


End file.
